


A Fancy Invitation

by J_Baillier



Series: Hell Be At The Door [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Meta, Parody, Tentacles, all your reader theories come true, crackfic, cthulhu - Freeform, lovecraft, supernatural horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crackpot 221b ficlet based on reader theories on what was going on in "A Diseased Fancy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fancy Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma221b/gifts).



"There's nothing sinister going on, John - I'm just depressed," Sherlock says. 

"If you say so," John replies, "Your tentacles are trying to get at my noodles again." He drops some bread underneath the table where an eager eldritch abomination scarfs it down. "You should return the Necronomicon to Mycroft, it keeps oozing blood onto the sofa. That reminds me, Mycroft sent us an invite to a charity ball for the Silver Twilight Lodge."

"It's sooo expensive to have suits tailored to accommodate extra appendages. What are they collecting for? A Shoggoth orphanage?"

"No idea. I really liked the shade of black you wore last year."

"Darker ones seem to fit my complexion better now that I'm dead. I just wish the Fish People organizing it would move the proceedings from that drafty crypt to somewhere else. Maybe a nice mansion for a change? I wonder if Lestrade's been invited. He seemed to enjoy himself last year." "He called yesterday, actually. He's got a case he figured you might like to take a look at. Another ship has been downed by what reportedly looked like a massive squid with wings."

"I get terribly seasick, as you should know by now. Besides, it's likely just poor old Cthulhu again, pissed off by the new fishing regulations. The NSY should just let him be."


End file.
